The Day before It die
by BabyKangaroo
Summary: How could one small, brown thing cause such trouble in Hyoutei? Read and find out what really happen. Oneshot. Please Read and Please do Review.


**The Day before It die...**

Hey there! This is going to be the third but not the last of the cockroaches stories. This time it is not in a story nor a toy. It's going to be real and this time Hyoutei will suffer...... maybe not all of them but some of them. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story and look forward to this year's TENIPURI!!! TENIPURI FIGHT-O!!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

One very normal afternoon in Hyoutei, Hyoutei's tennis club regulars and the members were just as usual.

---The usual---

Atobe Keigo, the captain of Hyoutei's Tennis Club was giving commands here and there with Kabaji Munehiro following closely beside him. Oshitari Yuushi was reading his romance novel while Akutagawa Jirou was sleeping. Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou were practicing with each other. Hiyoshi Wakashi was gekokujou-ing as usual while Mukahi Gakuto was practicing his acrobatic moves. The rest of the club members were...well... practicing of course.

Suddenly, all of these were interrupted by many shouting / screaming and some disturbing noise coming from the outside of the courts which was from the school builiding.

"There it is! / Don't let it escape! / Don't let it get away alive! / Destroy it!!! / Make sure it was death!!! / Kill it!!!" were the shouting they heard while the weird sounds were "SMACK! / THUD! / DONK! / SMASH! / CLINK! / CRANK!" and so on getting nearer and nearer towards the courts.

All the heads on the courts immediately turned towards the source of the noise and found a big group of student -boys and girls alike-, each of them holding something in their hands. Examples like textbooks, novels, magazines, newspapers, sticks, stones, chairs(!) and even tables(!?) and etc. Those things in their hands were used to either thrown or hit towards the ground.

"Ahn...? What are you all doing to disturb Ore-sama's club practice?" Atobe approached them where all of them were outside the courts with Kabaji as he was obviously annoyed at them for interrupting the tennis practice.

"Atobe / Atobe-sama, we're sorry for interrupting your club's practice." The group of boys and girls said as they bowed down exactly 90 degrees to apologize to him.

"Hn... Apologies accepted."

"Thank you for accepting our apologies."

"Ahn...? So, what makes you all take those things and hit them or throw them to the ground?"

"Um... Actually..." One of them tried to speak up.

"Yes? What is it?" Atobe turned his attention towards him.

"Actually-" Before the boy could finished speaking, he was immediately cut off by the yells and shouting from the tennis courts.

Atobe turned towards the courts and found most of his team was holding the rackets, balls and sticks as they were either throwing them or hitting the ground with them. They were going round and round the courts like a herd of elephant while throwing the balls or hitting the floor with the rackets and sticks.

If you look closely enough, you will saw something brown (or is it black?) moving very fast around the courts. All of them were included in the chase except for Oshitari who was still reading his novel to his heart content while ignoring the situation around him while Ootori was standing beside the courts. Jirou had already woken up as he heard commotion and had joined in the chase too.

"Ore-sama wants to know what is going on here?" Atobe said while looking at his teammates. Since his teammates were busy in the chase, they were ignoring him and continued the chase.

Atobe hated to be ignored. So, he made the worst decision ever that he will regret later on. He decided to confront his team members. Kabaji, being the wise one, stood in his same spot without following Atobe.

Atobe stood at the courts to confront his teammates. But, he fail to notice a dark brown thing slipped past his legs. This result in Atobe being the shield for the brown thing by being hit by the tennis balls, rackets and sticks and being "ran over". When the people who were chasing the brown thing "ran over" "someone", all of them immediately fell. Poor Atobe who was being "ran over" just now had to become the one at the bottom pile while the rest of them stacked themselves into a small hill of tennis members.

As for the brown thing that was the cause for everything, it was now stopping at a certain place. That was near where Oshitari was sitting. It was actually a cockroach. If it was a human, it would be grinning victoriously or maybe laughing triumphantly and maniacally while holding out a "V" sign. Before it could even dreamed of world domination, Oshitari "accidentally" drop something onto the cockroach. More precisely it was a quite big stone. When and where did he get it, it was a real mystery. So, this was the end of the cockroach which had caused quite a lot of trouble for that day in Hyoutei.

Everyone stared at the stone which Oshitari "accidentally" dropped, that had crushed the cockroach. After that, they got up, forgot about it and resumed their practice. Completely forgot about the person that they had threw at, hit at and "ran over".

Everything was fine and back to normal except for Atobe who had passed out after being the shield for the troublemaker and being crushed beneath the piles of human bodies. About 200 people crushing on top of you is totally a had to pick Atobe up and sent him to the best of the very best hospital in Japan. Therefore, Hiyoshi, the next captain for Hyoutei, currently took in charge of the tennis club for that day with pleasure.

With this, all is well ends well. As for Atobe, he had recovered and left the hospital on the next day. The first thing he did when he go back was to employ some workers to destroy the cockroaches that they can found in the school. During the practice, he immediately ordered the club members to run 100 rounds. And all of them obeyed without any protest since they were also the partly blame for sending the Atobe into a hospital.

After that, everything returned back to normal. But, this time, they will make sure that not even a cockroach or a bug were allowed into the courts.

~OWARI~

* * *

Authoress's Notes :

So, what do you think of this story? Please do review. I really really appreciate them and want to have more reviews. Anyway, as I said at the top, this is my third story of the cockroaches. I really hope that you really did enjoy.

Don't forget to visit my poll to vote 2 of your favorite teams for next year's New Year Special.

And that's all. I hope that you really really had enjoy all these stories. Thanks again. Honto ni arigatou.

~Baby Kangaroo~


End file.
